Dragon Ball:Grey
by MusicMistro
Summary: In an alternate reality where Planet Vegeta is destroyed ten years early. Freeza and his Father is killed by a group of Saiyans that catch wind of his plan.A Saiyan named Olave finds out and tries to take out her rage on earth is stopped and forms a relationship with humans Ryce and Pantee among others in order to find all the Dragon balls.(Cover image provided by:Moonlite88)


A small group of Saiyans would be seen firing multiple blasts at the small tribes of aliens of an unexplored planet a female would shout "Hey Mato what you plan on doing after this?" "Nothing really Olave probably going to get drunk out my mind to be honest or make a species go extinct." he'd reply. "Yeah I'd have to agree with Mato there conquer a planet get wasted best feeling ever." another Saiyan would add. "I swear Radash everything with you involves death or booze." she'd say a beam of energy charging from her finger firing it into a nearby hut. She'd add "I mean come on I can slice an entire planet in half with that edge!" "Yeah,yeah very funny wait..." "Something's up thi-..." he'd say getting interrupted by a beam going through his chest his armor quickly being punctured as if it were a fork going through meat. Two could be seen behind his now dead body both appearing to be from a reptilian-like race one with a shoulder mounted blaster the other with a Purple scouter. "They've killed him!" Olave would shout. "Now it's your turn you filthy monk-! He'd say before being rushed by Mato the other one would take aim while Olave would shout a Disc-like blast of ki slicing the other in half one's Scouter would vibrate a deep scratchy voice would say "The destruction of planet Vegeta has been a success though Freeza and King Cold were killed in the process by some Great Apes." "Though we've found another one of their race Hale he calls himself." Mato would blast the Scouter pressing a button on his. He'd say "Alright tuning into the right signal and...got it!" "Look my name is not important but my fellow Saiyans our planet has been destroyed.." "Head to Freeza Planet number five six two one I'll try to explain this to the best of my ability." he'd say. "Hey Olave this must be challenging but-" "Yeah I'm not deaf headed to this place called earth going to take this out on their population maybe claim it for myself." she'd say a small tear rolling down her cheek. "Yet you call Radash edgy anyway take as much time as you need you know where it is if you're interested." he'd say Olave walking into her pod shouting "Thanks for the offer but I'll pass!" she'd say closing the pod's door flying off before Mato could say a single word.

Many hours later she'd land in a small town the pod's door would open after a loud crash the majority of the residents except one a man in his early to mid twenties wearing a brown bomber jacket,sneakers,and black jeans. "You!" "Run or die!" "You'll probably die anyway but the latter would make it much less painful!" she'd shout her tail wrapping around her armor acting as a belt. "Not happening mate." he'd say getting into a fighting stance his fist up covering his face. "By the way name's Ryce hottie." he'd say jokingly. "Flattery's going to get you nowhere now die!" she'd shout putting her hands out two beams of purple ki would shoot from her hands Ryce would quickly dodge and shoot an orange beam of ki shouting "Dodon Beam!" hitting her sending Olave into the nearest building. "It's on now!" she'd shout flying up to him her purple aura flaring ki surrounding her fist punching him multiple times throwing him into a shop balls of ki forming in both hands shouting "Oblivion Combination!" firing multiple balls of energy at him. He'd deflect five of the blasts the last five would rush at him at blinding speeds he'd brace himself and be knocked into a wall the initial blast tearing off his right sleeve. He'd move faster than her eyes could see making it look like he vanished but he was right behind her his left leg being surrounded by a scarlet flame shouting "Hawk Blow!" Olave being hit in the back her spine cracking and fainting while being smashed into a building a large crater being formed from impact.


End file.
